Behing the Scenes of Seto Kaiba's Love Life
by SailorJupiter-SetoKaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba rescues a girl with magical powers who rescued Mokuba. He falls in love with her, endangering him, the girl, and Mokuba. Rated R for future violence, romance, etc.
1. The Girl

**Chapter I**

**_The Girl_**

It was about mid-afternoon when Mokuba Kaiba was walking home from yearbook club after school.  Normally he would take a limousine home, since his older brother was the teenage multi-billionaire Chief Executive Officer of KaibaCorporation, one of the top businesses in the world.  His cell phone battery had gone dead so he was unable to call for a ride home but he didn't mind because the brisk air of mid-October felt welcoming as it breezed through his long black hair.  Passing by a large variety of shops, he entered a candy store that looked more than inviting.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the old salesclerk.

"Yes," answered Mokuba.  "Could I have a pound of gummy sharks, a pound of jelly beans, a pound of chocolate chips, and a pound of caramel squares?"

"That's a lot of candy."

"I know.  I like candy."

"I can see that," said the clerk.  As he filled the bags of candy, he said, "I hope you're not going to eat of this candy today or this week (or month, he thought to himself).  That'll be two-thousand eight-hundred seventy-five yen[1]."

Mokuba handed him the money and took his candy.

"Thank you!"

"Have a nice day!  Don't get sick!"

Mokuba waved back as he exited through the door.  When he got outside, four goblin-ish looking men faced him.  They were wearing black and large silver spikes around their necks, wrists, and ankles.  Two of them had Nazi symbols tattooed on their forehead and all were smoking.  He felt as if he could sense some sort of evil power that they might possess.

"Hey kid, why don't you come with us?"

"I'd rather not, I have to go somewhere." he said as he tried to walk back into the candy store.  They grabbed him around the shoulders.

"I think you have enough candy there, kid."

"Yea, why don't you give it to us?  We might leave you alone."

Seeing that there were four bigger guys against his much littler self, he handed the bag over.

"Let's see if he has any cash on him."

"Come with us kid," the biggest of the four said as he grabbed and dragged him into an alley.

"Now you can make this easy or hard.  Hand over all of your dough, kid."

Mokuba handed them two-thousand five-hundred yen[2].

"That's a lot of money you have there.  Search him to see if he has more."

He tried to run but he was pulled backwards by his school bag.  He felt his arm pop as one of them ripped it off his back and began to search it.  Two other started to inspect his clothing.

"This kid is a Kaiba!"  The guy searching the backpack held up an identification card.

"That's one of the kids were looking for!"

"GOBLIN TRANSFORM!"

With magic they turned into goblins holding large machetes as weapons.  During their transformation, Mokuba pressed a small emergency button on his wristwatch to contact his older brother by sending out a location signal while he tried to steal away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" snarled one of the goblins in anger.

"HELP!" shouted Mokuba.  This was his only chance of a rescue now.  "HELP!  SOMEONE PLEASE!  HELP ME!"

A clawed hand was clapped over his mouth and he felt himself being thrown against a brick wall.  His head was hit hard and a large bump started to form.  He began to fell dizzy and his sight became blurry.  "Please, Seto, someone," he thought, "Help me."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" a high pitched girl's voice shouted.  "How dare you pick on an innocent young child like that?!"

The goblins turned to look at the girl with shocked expressions on their faces.  Then one of them moved forward with a nasty grin on his face.

"What have we here?  A girl?  There is no way you'll be able to beat us."

"SUN PRISM POWER!" the girl shouted as she held her hand up in the air.  The lighting around her changed in colours of red, orange, and gold as she twirled in a dance-like form.  Her almost waist-length brown hair magically braided itself as she appeared wearing a pink miniskirt and sailor collar with orange bows and knee-high boots.

"I am Sailor Sun!  The champion of love and justice, and on behalf of the Sun, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!  And that means you![3]"

"A fat chance that you'll beat us."

"SUN TIARA MAGIC!" she threw her tiara as it grew in size and clamped itself around her nearest opponent.  Another of them grabbed her from behind to prevent her from throwing another attack.  The magic of her tiara had worn off and the victim was able to free his arms.

"Two in one day," he said as he forced her to the ground.  "You're future is shattered.  Evil will prevail."

"NO!" she screamed as she slapped the back of her hand across his face.  The goblin took a bottle of potion out of his tunic and thrust it underneath her nose.  The world spun around as she could feel everything going dark.

"No," she thought.  "This can't happen, these horrible creatures should not be able to do this.how could I not have been able to protect myself or the boy.I have failed."

Just before she passed out, she heard a voice.

"STOP!"

Mokuba, beginning to revive a bit managed to look up to see that his older brother, Seto, had arrived.  He has a look of utmost hated in his ultramarine blue eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?!  How dare you hurt my little brother!  And you are all cowards for taking down a girl.  And you all hide behind masks!  You will not get away with this!"

He lunged at the nearest goblin with a swift punch.  Unknowingly a magic power entered into his body giving him the fighting power of a demon.  Within a few minutes he had taken down all four, leaving them with bloody bruises and gashes all over their faces and bodies, not getting so much as a scratch on himself.

"Mokuba, are you okay?  Speak to me."

"I think I'm okay.  I'm just a little bruised up.  But Seto, you have to help the girl.  She tried to save me."

"She tried to save you?  Is she an idiot?  What girl would take on four men like that?

"I don't know, but please help her.  I might not be alive now if it wasn't for her.  She distracted them from me for the most part."

"Fine Mokuba, I'll help her, but only because she helped you."  As he looked down at her, he thought, "What a weird outfit."

He bent down to pick her up.  The moment he touched her, there was a flash of light as her Sailor Suit transformed within a split-second to her normal clothes.

Seto felt a bit startled but he did not want to appear so in front of his little brother, so he took of his long white and red trenchcoat wrapped it around the girl and carried her to his limousine.

During the ride back to his mansion, Seto held the unconscious girl in his arms.

"I just don't get it," he thought to himself.  "Why on earth would she take on four guys like that, if what Mokuba says is true.  And how could her clothes have changed like that-and the light, what was it?"

He looked down at the girl.  A fearful look was shown on her face.  Seto couldn't help but stroke her hair gently as if to comfort her, which made her expression more at peace.

*-*-*-*__

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh ( Seto and Mokuba) and the Sailor Scout transformation (Sailor Moon).  Kaori is my own character and Sailor Sun is based off of Sailor Moon (there is no Sailor Sun in the anime or manga to my knowledge).  So far I've written over 270 pages of this story and it is nowhere near finished.  For those of you who are going to continue reading this, I thank you very very much!!!  Sorry if the story is really corny though, hopefully it will get better __J._

  


* * *

[1] About twenty-three U.S. dollars.

[2] About twenty U.S dollars.

[3] Sound familiar Sailor Moonies?!


	2. From Another World

**Chapter II**

**_From Another World_**

            For the night, Seto laid the mysterious girl on a sofa in a room next to his.  Mokuba felt that he had to keep a constant watch over her for the night because when she awakened, he wanted to thank her.

            The next morning, a Saturday, the girl's eyelids began to flutter.  Mokuba, who had fallen asleep on a chair beside her, stood near, urgent to speak to her.  She sat up.

            "Where am I?" she asked.  She turned her head all around, the sleep still in her eyes.  "Where's Hemera?"

            "What?"

            "My cat, Hemera.  Do you know where she is?"

            "I'm sorry.  I don't know," said Mokuba, slightly saddened by her loss of the cat.  "Umm, thank you saving me."

            "I saved you?" a look of extreme puzzlement came across her face.  "I thought that I had failed in rescuing you.  Someone else had to save me.  I don't know who it was though.  He's the one who really saved you then."

            Mokuba was becoming confused by this girl.  At that moment Seto walked in.

            "I see that you're finally awake."

            The startled girl flinched as she looked up.

            "It's okay.  We're not going to hurt you.  Mokuba tells me that you saved his life.  Is that true?"

            "Who's Mokuba?" she asked with a blank expression on her face.

            "I am," said the boy of about ten years with long black hair.  It was the child who was with her when she awoke.

            "So is it true?"

            "What's true?"

            Seto was beginning to become frustrated with this girl.  Like almost everyone else, she didn't seem to have much of a brain.

            "Is it true that you saved Mokuba?"

            "No.  I didn't," she said in a distraught voice.

            "Yes you did," said Mokuba.  "Those monsters were after me and you distracted them.  If you hadn't, they would have killed me."

            "Uh-Miss-uh-what is your name?" Seto asked the girl.

            "Kaori," she said brightly with a smile.  Kaori looked up into his eyes.  Seto found himself looking away after a quick glance.

            "Yes, Kaori, now tell me exactly what happened with your encounter with those people who tried to hurt Mokuba."

            "Well, I was walking to that candy store, you see, I have a bit of a sweet tooth, and I heard someone yelling for help.  I followed the voice and saw Mokuba, only at the time I didn't know who he was, and those evil people were hurting him.  I tried to fight them, but they only overcame my attacks.  I think it was because Hemera wasn't there."

Seto was about to ask who Hemera was but he could tell that he wouldn't be able to stop her rambling easily.

".all of a sudden, I heard a voice telling them to stop what they were trying to." she broke into tears.  ".I don't remember what happened after that."

Mokuba gave Kaori a hug.

"It's okay.  You didn't get hurt, and really, you did save me.  You distracted them.  If you hadn't, I probably wouldn't have been alive for much longer."

"Who saved us then?"

"Seto did."

"Seto?  Who's Seto?"

"I am." Kaori looked in his direction.

"Oh," she said.  She thought to herself, "he seems familiar, but I can't quite place it."

"Where do you live Kaori?" asked Seto.  "When you're feeling all right, I can take you home."

"Live?  Oh yeah!  I live on 37 Kimono Lane.  I think I'm okay now," her stomach growled loudly.  "Just I'm kind of hungry so I'll want to get home now I guess."

"You can eat here," said Seto.

"Really?  Yay!" she jumped up with delight.

"I guess she really is okay then," thought Seto.

            At the brunch table, there was little conversation with Kaori because she was busy shoveling food inside her mouth.

            "When was the last time you ate Kaori?" asked Seto.

            "Uhh.hmmm.yesterday afternoon, at around three.  I went to that Chinese all-you-can eat buffet.mmmm.that was yummy.I hope I didn't put them out of business for the rest of the day."

            After the girl had eaten her food, which consisted of nine doughnuts, three bowls of cereal, five pastries, four pieces of French toast, and six glasses of juice, Mokuba couldn't help but think, "I see who can be voted the next glutton of the year."

            After breakfast, Seto and Mokuba drove Kaori to her house on 37 Kimono Lane in the limousine.  When they arrived in front of the small house they saw the same four, now battle-scarred, goblins standing in front of the residence, now ablaze in black fire.  They were pointing a long knife to a beautiful orange tabby cat.

            "Hemera!" Kaori shouted as she jumped out of the car.  The monsters looked up and the cat ran to the girl.  It jumped up onto her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

            "Kaori, transform now!"

            "SUN PRISM POWER!"

            "What is this girl doing?" thought Seto as he watched her dance and twirl as her jean shorts and red tee-shirt transformed into the Sailor Suit he had seen her adorned in the previous day.

            "Use the Love Chain," whispered Hemera.  She didn't want Seto and Mokuba to hear her talking.

            "SUN LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

            A chain formed from hearts of fire shot out from her wrist and wrapped it around the four enemies.

            "SUN FIRE IGNITE!" she pointed her hands together like a gun and shot a swirl of fire which destroyed one of the goblins.

            "SUN BUBBLE BLAST!" another one was taken down.

            "SUN SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!"

            "SUN SOLAR FLARE!" she shouted as her last attack as she thrust her arms forward sending forth waves of fiery gas burning the last of the enemy into oblivion.

            Kaori fell to her knees and turned back into her normal clothes.  She got up once she had regained her strength and looked at her house.  Every window was smashed pouring out large billows of smoke, a fire raging inside.  Seto, noticing this, made his way over to Kaori.

            "I'm sorry Kaori," said Seto.  "Do you know where your parents might be?"

            "My parents?  Um, well you see, they aren't here."

            "They died?"

            "I dunno."

            Seto noticed that she seemed to be concealing something more than not knowing.

            "Who lived with you then?"

            "Hemera."

            "Pardon?"

            "Hemera, my cat," she pointed to the orange cat who was now rubbing against Mokuba's legs.  Seto looked at the girl as if she was more than deranged.

            "But how were you able to go to school and make a living?"

            "I just came here."

            "Kaori, you really aren't making much sense.  Please explain how you are here."

            "Well, you see, I don't really know exactly.  I was all of a sudden just here.  Hemera found me and helped me to get started living here.  This house has been abandoned for quite some time."

            "I still don't understand what you mean by 'you just came here."

            "If I were to give you details, you would say that I was just making up stories."

            "Why don't we discuss this back at the mansion."

            "What mansion?  Does it look like a castle?"

            "The one we live in.  The one where you spent the night," said Mokuba.

            "Oh.  Okay then.  Does it look like a castle?..."

            A strong breeze of wind blew the thick smoke towards them.  Kaori collapsed unable to breath the smoke and from weariness, never receiving an answer to her question.

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon.  Kaori is my own character, and in the future, she wont be as ditzy (there's a reason for this).  Again, thank you to anyone who likes this story!!!_


	3. Hemera

**Chapter III**

**_Hemera_**

            "_Nyao_?" Hemera the cat nudged her nose against sleeping Kaori's cheek.  "_Nyao?"___

            "Hmm…" sounded Kaori.  She looked up into the into her cat's deep violet eyes.__

            "HEMERA!  YOU"RE OKAY!" Kaori shouted.  The cat jumped and screeched.

            "Kaori, quiet down!  Please!" she spoke.  "I need to talk to you.  I can't let others know that I can talk yet."

            "But why now?"  It's four o'clock in the morning.  Can't this wait until daylight?"

            "No, it can't."

            "But why?  I'm tired.  I'm going back to sleep…"

            "Kaori, you must listen to me."

            "Oh fine."

            She turned on the little lamp next to her bed.

            "First of all, I congratulate you for taking down four servants of the enemy all by yourself…"

            "Thank you!  Thank you very much!"

            "Shhh!  But you really should have used your Solar Flare after the Love Chain.  The goblins were weak and it would have destroyed them all sooner.  You are unique from the other Sailor Scouts of Solar System in that you can take on similar attacks of all of them.  Now you must remember Kaori, it is your own attacks that will work the best and prove to be the most powerful.  When you are fighting alone, you must remember that."

            "Okay, but I still beat them, though."

            "Yes," the cat smiled.  Then her expression changed serious again.  "Kaori, do you remember how you got here?"

            "Sort of."

            "Kaori, you must remember.  Think hard.  You have lost quite a bit of your memory when you came here, but you must gain it back.  Think Kaori."

            "Umm…I think I remember now.  I wished myself here."

            "Good.  Do you remember what your wishes were?"

            "Oh yea!  I had three of them.  The first was to transform myself into a magical anime character.  The second was to live in the anime world and the third was to…to…was…is…"

            "You don't remember do you."

            "No."

            "Kaori, it is vital that you remember.  That third wish is entirely the reason as to why you were granted three wishes and the _heart_ of the reason as to why you are here."

            "Hmmm."

            "Kaori, you need to remember.  You devoted yourself to this for over twenty months.  Don't tell me you don't remember your Love."

            "What are you talking about Hemera?  I never had a love.  In my old world, I could never get guys to like me."

            "And the reason why was because the love you showed for someone in a completely different world was so great it protected you there.  Out of all the things you had forgotten, I can't believe that this memory has not returned to you yet.  Listen Kao-"

            "Who are you talking to?"

            Kaori looked up mortified and Hemera jumped.  Seto was standing in the doorway.

            "Uh…uh…no one…yea…no one…"

            "Talking to yourself?"

            Kaori blushed.

            "Yea…I…uh…get bored…sometimes…you know…when you have a hard time falling asleep…"

            "You look tired to me."

            "Well that's because I woke up…"

            "Kaori, I can tell that you're keeping something a secret."

            "Well it's no business of yours."

            "Suit yourself," he said as he walked out.

            "God, he annoys me," said Kaori through clenched teeth.

            "I could have sworn he heard me talking…"

            "Yea, well he did, but at least he thought it was just me talking to myself"

            "I heard."

            "AND WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE WALKING IN LIKE THAT?!"

            "Kaori, calm down!  One, your door was open…"

            "Well that's your fault."

            "And two, this is his house, and technically, he never came in."

            "Hmph."

            "Wait…I hear footsteps.  Quickly, pretend you're asleep."

            Seto walked passed the room again.  This time he entered.

            "So you're Kaori's cat.."

            "_Nyao_," answered Hemera.  He stroked her head and ran his fingers through her fur.

            "Weird.  I'm talking to a cat…"

            "I talk to my cat all the time…" Kaori said as she sat up.  "But it's only pretend because if cats really could talk, I'm sure they would have nothing interesting to say…"

            "Whatever," said Seto in reply to Kaori's odd speech.  He muttered as he walked out again, "strange girl."

            "Kaori, you really need to keep quiet."

            "Sorry."

            "Kaori, I really need to speak to Seto."

            "So what am I supposed to do, tell him to have a chat with my talking cat?  Hey that rhymes!"

            "That's just my point, he can't know that I can talk, at least not yet.  But I'm going to tell you this Kaori, both you and Seto need to look deeply into your hearts, souls, and minds.  I hope that will have you remember your memories."

            Hemera walked out of the room thinking, "and my sister Luna thinks that Usagi is tough to deal with…"

            "Hemera implies that my lost memories have to do with Seto.  What on earth could he possibly have to do with anything?" thought Kaori.  "He's so, I don't know, coldhearted.  He looks as if he's never even wanted to smile in life.  Maybe I could try to cheer him up or something.

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon but Kaori and Hemera are my own characters, though Hemera is based off of Luna from SM._

_Thank you to anyone who likes my story or comments (oh, I take constructive criticism very well, just to let you know)._  


	4. It Talks?

**Chapter IV**

**_It Talks?_**

            "Last night, I had this weird dream…" Mokuba said talking to Seto at the breakfast table.

            WHUMP!...WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP!

            "What was that?" asked Mokuba.

            "Kaori, be more careful when you walk down the stairs," said Hemera.

            "Talking to yourself again Kaori?" commented Seto as she stumbled in.

            "That was Hemera talking…"

            "_Nyao_?"

            "Please, Kaori, enough with thinking that you can talk to your cat."

            At this point, Kaori didn't hear a single word that Seto made because she had made herself busy shoveling food down her throat.

            "So Mokuba, what were you saying?"

            "Oh yea, last night, I had a dream where Hemera was talking to me."

            "You mean Kaori."

            "No, Hemera, the cat."

            "The cat was talking to you?  What did she say?"

            "Oh, she told me not to tell anyone, but you know what's really weird?  The cat had the same voice that was heard after Kaori fell down the stairs."

            "You probably heard Kaori talking to herself last night.  She uses different voices when she does that."

            "I do not!"

            "It's true, she doesn't," said Hemera.

            Seto stared at the cat.

            "See I told you she could talk," said Mokuba.

            "Actually you didn't ," the cat said.  "You just said that I did in your dream, which in fact, was not a dream."

            "What did you tell him?" asked Kaori eagerly.

            "You'll find out sometime."

            "Hmph."

            Seto still stared at the two of them in shock.

            "Yes Seto, I know this is quite surprising to you, but there are some things that I need to tell you.  Kaori and Mokuba, will you please leave the room for a moment?"

            "Aww, why Hemera?  What are you telling him that you can't tell us?"

            "Please Kaori."

            "Fine!" she giggled as she and Mokuba walked out and slammed the door.

            "Now, Seto…" Hemera opened the door with magic.  Kaori, who had been leaning with her ear pressed against the door in attempts to listen in, completely fell over.

            "You could have warned me when you were going to door that you know!"

            "Kaori, please,"  she walked out obediently.

            Hemera used some of her magic and formed a cloud around herself and Seto allowing no one else to enter and no sound to escape.

            "Get this over with quickly.  I have a company to run."

            "Seto, you must take Kaori into your custody.  She, and I, have both come from from different worlds, all of us destined to battle against an evil force.  With more training, she will be able to protect you…"

            "I don't need protection.  I can take care of myself."

            "Then you must protect her."

            "I don't see what your point is.  Explain yourself.  What do I have to do with this?"

            "You will not understand what I have to tell you.  The only person who can is Kaori, but during the transportation between worlds, there have been certain memories that have been lost and will only be regained with time."

            "How could she have come from a different world?"

            "Trust me, you will learn in due time.  But please, she must be entrusted into your care."

            "I don't have time for little girls."

            "You don't have to actually watch over her, but she must have somewhere to live here.  Please, for Mokuba's sake."

            Seto's annoyed expression softened a bit for the slightest second.  He looked down and breathed deeply.

            "Fine.  But only because she had helped my brother."

            "Thank you Seto.  You will not regret it.  I only ask that you enroll her in school, preferably the same one you go to.  She is sixteen and a junior in high school."

            The cloud vanished and the cat walked away.

            Seto sat down, a million and one thoughts swimming through his head.  Where did this Kaori girl come from?  What about the cat?  How can she talk?  What was this evil force?  What were the magical powers that Kaori had displayed the previous day?  Hemera told him that he has to protect her.  What did she mean by that?  What did Kaori forget?  What did Hemera tell Mokuba?  What was this about different worlds?  How was he going to deal with a girl his age living in his house?

            "I might as well take her to a room that can hereby be known as hers," he thought.

            He straightened himself up and walked out of the room.  Everything was quiet.  Where on earth could this girl have gone to?  His house and land were huge, she could have gone anywhere, and he certainly didn't have time to go searching for her.

            "BOO!" Kaori shouted as she jumped from behind a statue.  She had meant to push his back slightly, but with a combination of him turning around and her coming harder than she had intended, he was knocked to the ground with her on top of him.

            "Oh my gosh!  I am so sorry!  I really didn't mean to make you fall!"

            Seto was more disturbed by the position they were in.

            "Here," she held out her hand as she helped him up, laughing.  "I swear, I won't do that again."

            "It's okay," he said.  Then he thought, "why am I not yelling at her?  I would have to anyone else."

            "Hemera tells me that you are to live here.  May I show you to your room?"

            "Uh, yea, sure," she said.  He couldn't help but notice how high pitched he voice was.

            The girl followed him through the many corridors and staircases.

            "Ooh!  This looks just like a castle!" she exclaimed.  "Just like in a lot of the faery tales I've read!"

            Seto found himself lessening his stern expression.  He also thought, "I'm glad to know that she can read."

            "Ooh!  Dragon!  Oh my gosh!  This statue is so cool!  Where do you find stuff like this?  I used to have little mini statues of dragons at home, but this thing is huge!..."

            Seto turned to see Kaori still talking about the five foot tall statue of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

            "I've never seen a girl so excited by the sight of a statue of a dragon before."

            "Oh, I love dragons!  And faeries, and unicorns, and elves!  I love all fantasy, but especially dragons!"

            "Well, I see we have one thing in common, but they're not real so you can keep quiet."

            "Hmph." Kaori seemed like a disappointed five-year-old being told that faeries weren't real.

            "Well here's your room."

            Seto opened the door which led to a lavishly decorated room.

            "I'm sorry," said Kaori.  "I cannot stay in this room."

            "Why?  What's wrong with it?"

            "Nothing…it's just…just…well you see…I don't…don't' deserve this…I mean…you saved me…I have no where to go now…so your letting me stay with you…and…and…and then you treat me like a princess."

            "It's barely an expense.  Now I have a business to run, so I would prefer it if you didn't bother me," having said that, Seto turned and walked way.

            _Disclaimer:  I do not own Mokuba or Seto (well maybe Seto…) but Kaori, Hemera and the goblins are my own creation.  Thanks to all of you who have continued to read this because they like it!_


	5. School and a Secretary

**Chapter V**

**_School and a Secretary_**

            Mokuba thought over what Hemera told him the previous night in what he had thought was a dream.

            "I don't know how much you are going to like this, but you must play the part of Cupid.  Your brother and Kaori must fall in love with each other.  You cannot tell anyone that I told you this, especially Seto and Kaori.  It may be very difficult."

            "What a curious thing to do," thought Mokuba.  "Kaori seems like the type of girl who would go after any guy…who's also loud and kind of weird, not someone like Seto…and Seto isn't really interested in girls, and even if he was, he would probably prefer someone who's smart and quiet.  Maybe I should just try to get to know Kaori's personality a little better and see how I could get them to like each other.  I guess I could go look for her right now.  She's probably in her room."

            As soon as Seto left Kaori alone in her new room, she plopped herself down on her bed.

            "Now what?" she thought.  "Why do Seto and Mokuba seem so familiar?  I feel as if I have known them before.  I don't know.  My brain is probably just malfunctioning again.  Seto seems kind of unhappy about my being here, as if I was a burden or something.  I can't figure out whether he's mean, or nice or just plain stuck up.  But he's such a hunk though…

            Seto collapsed into his chair once he arrived at his office and sighed quickly.  So many weird things were happening all at once.  The girl.  The cat.  He sighed again.  Within the depths of his inner self, he could tell that he was beginning to be attracted to the girl.  The first girl that he had ever felt towards.

            "She likes fantasy…dragons…and she has magic powers…and her eyes…"

            "Stop it Seto," his conscious was telling him.  "You have a company to run.  You have no time to be thinking about girls."

            As he got back to his work, half of him wanted to forget Kaori, while the other half, well maybe more than half, wanted her to come tripping into his office only to stand up laughing at her own clumsiness.

            "Hemera, what do I do about underwear?"

            "WHAT?"

            "You know, underwear.  I forgot to pack stuff before we came here…"

            "Oh Kaori, you really need to be more responsible."

            "Well how was I supposed to know that we were going just then?  I had just got my wishes all of sudden."

            "You do have a point there."

            The cat jumped up and performed a back flip.  In doing so a fairly large sparkling pink backpack appeared out of the air.

            "Here Kaori, if you ever need or want anything, just reach into the bag and get it out."

            "Wow!  Gee thanks Hemera!  This is even cooler than the LunaPen!"

            "By the way, I do have something like that for you too; just it's called the HemeraPen, but I don't think you're ready for that yet."

Kaori took a look inside the bag.

            "Yes!  All of my underwear is here!  I wonder if my CD's are in here…" she looked inside the bag and they were.  "Wow!  This is so cool!  I can get all of my stuff from my old world with this!"

            Someone knocked on the door.

            "Come in," said Hemera.

            "Hi Mokuba!"

            "Hi!" Mokuba decided that he would somehow try to get Kaori to Seto.  "So where are you going to school?"

            "School?!  Aww, Hemera, your not going to make me go to school are you?"

            "Of course you have to go to school!  You need a proper education!"

            "Well in that case, I guess I will be going, but I don't know where."

            "Didn't Seto sign you up or something?" questioned Mokuba.

            "I don't know."

            "Well, he probably wouldn't mind if you went to ask him about it."

            "But he told me not to bother him."

            "Don't worry.  He really won't mind."

            "Oh fine, but where do I find him?  This place is huge."

            "Go down to the hallway to your right, take the staircase to left, then take a right, then a left, then another left, and then you go up to a staircase.  After that, you go up a staircase, and then you turn right and go sixteen doors down.  He should be in his main office."

            "You got that Kaori?" asked Hemera.

            "Yep, I'll be back soon," she said as she skipped out of the room.

            "Why can't I ever remember anything?" Kaori thought to herself.  She had been running through hallways and up and down staircases for the last fifteen minutes.

            She continued running, but as she turned the corner, she hit a large suit of armor and knocked it down completely.  The falling ax fell inches away from passerby Seto Kaiba.  Not noticing him, she burst out laughing.

            "I never thought that I would end up doing that…"

            "Well I'm not surprised."

            Kaori froze.

            "Oh my god!  I am so sorry!" she said while trying to suppress her laughter.  "I swear I didn't mean to do it!  I was just running through the hallway and all of a sudden I was on the ground with all this metal around me…"

            "It's okay.  Here…" he stuck out his hand to help her up.  

            When she stood up, she tripped over a gauntlet.  Not allowing her to fall, Seto caught her by the shoulders.  Kaori gasped slightly and then tilted her head upward to meet Seto's gaze.  His hands were still firmly around her shoulders as he looked down into her greenish-grey eyes.  She backed away quickly.

            "I am so sorry…"

            "Just be a little more careful…"

            There was an awkward pause.

            "So why were you running?"

            "Uh…oh yea…school…"

            "What?"

            "Hemera told me that I had to ask you about what I should do about school.  Mokuba gave me directions, but I forgot them almost instantly, so I was kind of wandering around and I figured that I could go faster if I ran."

            "There are lots of servants here.  Why didn't you ask one of them to help you?"

            "I asked a suit of armor.  Does that count?" she said with a laugh.  Seto rolled his eyes.

            "So what grade are you in?"

            "I'm a junior."

            "Do you feel okay with starting school tomorrow?"

            "Sure!"

            "Okay, and what's your last name?"

            "My last name?  Oh…"

            "You forgot it, right?"

            "This may sound really stupid, but I don't remember being called anything more than Kaori."

            "How could you possibly forget your name?"

            "I don't really think that it's something I forgot.  Hemera told me that some of my memories have been blocked and will return in time.  When it happens that I try to think of one of these memories, like my name, I feel as if something were taken away from me.  Its presence still remains, but it is not there.  Whereas when I forget something, it's usually a short-term memory loss.  I don't know why I shouldn't know my name though."

            "Well I guess you could just make up a last name then."

            "I'll never come up with something.  You choose."

            "Do you plan on spending a good deal of time here?"

            "That's up to you.  Hemera says I'm going to be here for a long time.  I just do what she says."

            "Well then, since you'll be living here, you might at well take the Kaiba name as your last.  Think of Mokuba and I as your brothers."

            "YAY!" she exclaimed.  She hugged Seto tightly, suddenly, and quickly.  "I have an older brother now!  Yay! Wait a second, your not older than me, your birthday is 25 October and that's two months and twenty days after mine.  You're still fifteen."

            "How did you know that?"

            "Know what?"

            "The day I was born?"

            It happened again.  Kaori's eyes lit up for a split second before a blank and confused expression appeared on her face.

            "I'm not sure, but somehow I know it for a fact," a look of disappointment fell on her face.  "Hmmm…"

            Seto looked at the girl with one side of himself wanting to hold her tightly in his arms, the other side shouting in his head that he didn't have time for people/friends/girls and that he should get a hold of himself.

            "Are you okay?" she asked.

            "Why wouldn't I be?" he paused for a moment.  "I'll take you to my secretary to measure you so that she may get you a uniform for school."

            No more words were spoken between the two of them as Kaori was taken to be measured.  They walked for about five minutes before they came to a set of closed office doors.  Seto knocked on the door.  The sound of high heeled shoes was heard and a moment later a young woman of no more than eighteen opened the door.  She had hip length auburn hair and light blue eyes.  Her low necked green dress fell many inches above her knees and on her feet were four inch black heels.

            "Kaiba!" she exclaimed.  Her eyelids, heavy with mascara and eye shadow, fluttered like hummingbird wings.  With her heels, she was almost as tall as Seto and came extremely close to him as if to deeply embrace him.

            "Soi," he said as he backed away slightly.  "I need you to measure Kaori and order a few uniforms for her.  She will be attending the same school that we do.  Now, I have to get back to work."

            He walked out leaving Kaori in the double doorstep of the office.

            "So what's your name kid?"

            "My name is Kaori."

            She reached into her desk and pulled out a tape measure.

            "So I heard you're to stay at the Kaiba residence, am I correct?"

            "That's right."

            "So why are you here exactly?  I heard something about you saving that little brat…"

            "Mokuba's not a brat!  He's really nice!"

            "Whatever, hon," she wrapped the tape measure around the largest part of Kaori's bust.  "Are you trying to impress some guy or something?"

            "What?"

            "You can't possibly be this big; you don't look older than fourteen.  It's silly for little girls to stuff their bras with tissue when they will obviously never be considered."

            Kaori was beginning to dislike Soi to the extreme.

            "It's all real, I can assure you.  I really don't see why you care.  And I'm not fourteen, I'm sixteen.  And if a guy liked me, I would want it to be for other reasons, not my body."

            "Well you'd better keep out of the way between Seto and me.  We've had our eyes on each other for a long time, and we don't need you meddling."

            Kaori felt her stomach drop.  It almost felt like he had betrayed her after they been together for years.

            "Aw, the little princess has fallen in love with her saving prince charming!" Soi taunted as she wrapped the tape measure around her waist, noticing the shocked look on Kaori's face.  "And the princess has found out that the prince doesn't like her but instead, one of his servants!"

            Soi finished measuring Kaori and sent her out of the room.  The girl closed the doors as she walked out.  A tear swelled in her eye and slid down her cheek.

            _Disclaimer:  I do not own Mokuba or Seto (Seto I own by love^_^) but Kaori, Hemera, and Soi are my own characters.  Thank you so much of you're still reading this!_


	6. The Prank

**Chapter VI**

**_The Prank_**

            "Stop it Kaori!" she told herself.  "You can't let yourself fall to pieces.  He's just a guy.  There are plenty of others, and it's not as if he would ever have liked me anyway…"

            Mokuba slid inside a nearby room.  He didn't want Kaori to see him should she figure out that she was listening to the conversation between herself and Soi.

            "This only complicates things now," he thought.  "It was already going to be a challenge for them to like each other.  Now that Soi has herself, things are only more complicated.  I don't like Soi.  It's completely obvious that she's trying to get Seto for his money.  And she called me a brat!  Kaori defended me though.  I like her a lot better than Soi…"

            "Hi Mokuba."

            So Kaori did see Mokuba.

            "Hey…oh yea…did you find Seto?"

            "Yes.  I'm starting school tomorrow."

            "Really?  Where?"

            "Uh…it's called…uh…I'm not sure what it's called.  It's the same one that Seto goes to."

            "That's Domino High."

            "Oh.  Do you know what the uniform looks like?  The girls' one?  It's okay if you don't know."

            "I know.  The skirt is blue and the jacket is pink."

            "Yay!  Pink!"

            "Are you in Seto's grade?"

            "Yea, I think.  He's a junior right?"

            "Yep."  Mokuba thought, "At least they'll be spending a lot of time together in class.  Soi will be out of the way there."

            "Let's get farther away from this area," said Mokuba in a low voice.  "I don't like Soi and I don't feel that she needs to hear us."

            Kaori followed Mokuba through hallways when they came upon the disassembled suit of armor.

            "Ohhhh…"

            "Let me guess…"

            "Yes, I did knock it over."

            Mokuba started to laugh.

            "Not to be offensive, but you are really clumsy," he said still laughing.

            "None taken," said Kaori.  "I can't help it.  I just run into things or drop stuff or fall.  It just sort of happens."

            "Aren't you ever embarrassed?"

            "No, I always laugh when it happens.  So why did you bring me here?"

            "Well I thought it would be funny to play a prank on Soi…"

            "Like what?"

            "Well it involves this suit of armor, and a few extra devices that I have with me.  You see, I needed a suit that had already fallen apart."

            "How come?"

            "I would attract too much attention by taking one apart first and then putting it back together."

            "Oh."

            "Now the first part of what we have to do is put it together except for the right arm, since it holds the sword, and the head."

            "Okay"

            Kaori and Mokuba pieced the suit of the armor together unnoticed for about twenty minutes when Seto walked by.  He looked down the hallway to see Kaori and Mokuba laughing together, and was happy to see how well they were getting along.  He too had heard the conversation between Soi and Kaori.

            "Kaori will most unlikely consider me now that 'Soi and I have our eyes on each other'," he thought.  "God that woman irritates me.  She doesn't even like Mokuba, which makes me dislike her even more.  Kaori likes Mokuba…speaking of the two of them, I wonder what they're doing.  Probably another prank on Soi, no doubt.  If they hurry up, I might stay to watch."

            "Here Kaori," said Mokuba.  "Just attach this part here, and after I put on the head, we'll be finished"

            When they completed putting the armor back together, Mokuba told Kaori,

            "Now we just need a way to get Soi down here…Hmm…"

            Seto, upon hearing this, called for Soi with some sort of advanced technology in the collar of his trenchcoat.  Within minutes, the sound of clacking heels could be heard.

            "It's Soi!" said Kaori and Mokuba in unison.  Then Mokuba instructed, "Kaori, get in here!  Quick!"

            The young boy opened up a hidden panel in the wall.  Once inside, a fairly large screen stood in front of them.  On a nearby keypad, Mokuba punched in a few numbers and the exact place where the suit of armor was shown on the screen.

            "The screen shows exactly what the surveillance camera picks up in sight and sound.  Look, here's Soi," Mokuba pushed a button near the floor.

            "SOI!" a low and menacing voice sounded.  Soi looked around with a look of fear on her face.

            "SOI!" it bellowed again.

            "Wh-who are you?" she stuttered, her head twitching around.  Red eyes lit up inside the head of the armor.  She stared at it with a look of horror on her face.

            "SOI!  YOU HAVE FAILED ME AGAIN!"

            "W-w…what did I do wrong again?!

            "SILENCE WENCH!"

            Kaori and Mokuba were laughing hysterically.  Seto, hidden at the end of the hallway, smirked at Soi's ridiculous position.

            "SOI!" the voice continued.  "FAIL ME AGAIN AND I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DESTROY YOU!"

            Mokuba regained enough control of himself to push another button.  The right arm which held the ax moved forward with a machine like sound.  Soi screamed and slipped backward.  Now that the armor's noise had ended, the laughter could be heard clearly.  Soi got up and leaned her ear against the hidden panel to which she soon found the opening.  She dragged Mokuba out and threw him to the ground.

            "Leave him alone Soi!"

            "Aww, look Mokuba, looks like someone's here to save you again," she said standing firmly with one of her heels on Mokuba's little finger.

            "Soi!"  It was Seto.  "I need to speak with you, right away."

            Soi immediately took her foot away from Mokuba's hand, grasped Seto's, and turned her head to make a face at Kaori who had looked up when Seto arrived.  They quickly walked away.

            "Mokuba, are you alright?"

            "Yes, of course…"

            "No you're not, your finger is cut.  That horrible woman!  Here…"  Kaori picked up the boy's hand and kissed his finger where it was cut.  The wound instantly healed.

            "You have healing powers!" Mokuba gasped.

            "Yes, but they are not unlimited.  Never mind them for now though.  I can't believe how that woman reacted to your prank, I mean, how could anyone have reacted to the armor like that?"

            "Well you see, Soi lives here too, unfortunately.  Anyway, one time I heard her talking in her sleep about demons and possessing spirits, and hollering 'No!  No!  I won't fail you again!  You don't have to make me leave!  No!'  Had it been anyone else, I would have worried a bit, but the day she came here, I've disliked her."

            "How come, I mean I dislike her too, but what did she do?"

            "Well, I might as well tell you everything.  Seto needed a secretary to work and live here.  The only person available was the daughter of a man who used to work here by the name of Leictor.  With his disappearance, Soi needed a home, so Seto offered her the chance to stay here if she worked as his secretary.  At first, she wasn't such a problem, but she's always shown a great dislike for me.  The main reason why I dislike her is because she locked me in my room for 'being in her way'.  Seto was gone for two days and a night on a business trip."

            "But how…how can she get away with that?!"

            "She let me out a few hours before Seto got back.  I saw that he was so tired and busy after his trip that I didn't want to bother him with my problems.  Without a secretary, Seto would only have more work than he has time for.  I decided that I would get revenge on Soi by myself.

            "Oh.  But still, she shouldn't be this mean to you.  She purposely stood on your hand hard enough for the skin to break!"

            Mokuba sighed.  He crawled a few paces and wrapped his arms tightly around Kaori.  She hugged him back and laid her cheek on the top of his head rubbing his back gently with one of her hands.

            Soi pulled Seto into a nearby room, closed the door, and locked it.  Seto turned the knob so as to unlock it again.

            "Soi, there are some things that you need to understand about me and my family.  One, you do not even attempt to try to hurt my little brother.  Two, you do not toy with me either.  You're only here for your job as a secretary, Soi.  You are paid well, and unless you would like to find yourself without a job, I expect that you obey my orders."

            "But Seto…" she leaned her head on his chest and traced her fingers around his lower back.

            "Stop this Soi.  You're insane if you think that I find you attractive."

            "Why?"

            "I find neither men nor women arresting."

            Soi did not want this to end here.

            "What about that little wench, Kaori?"

            "What does she have to do with this?" his heart started beating slightly faster as the sound of her name.

            "You like her don't you?  I don't see why though.  She's just another ditzy girl who is completely useless to the world.  I never thought that someone with a genius mind like yours would lust for a clumsy idiot, but instead a smart and beautiful woman, like me."

            "I don't lust for her, and you are far from being pretty, never mind beautiful."

            "You'll learn to like me someday.  You just won't be able to control yourself…"

            Soi released Seto and flashed him a wicked smile.

            "You are to leave Kaori alone."

            "Of course.  It's not her that I want."

            "Soi, if I hear one thing about you from her or Mokuba, I will fire you, and don't have me mistaken!"

            Seto walked quickly out of the room.  Soi still stood inside with her arms crossed under her large chest and laughing in a slightly unpleasant way."

            Once outside of the room, Seto looked down the hallway to see Kaori and Mokuba in their embrace.  The sight of them made him feel happy enough to almost forget Soi.  He started to wish that he was in Mokuba's place.

            "I wonder why they are like that," he thought.  "I wonder in Soi has anything to do with it.  If I ever hear that she hurt Mokuba, I'll be sure of it that she is dead."

            At around nine-o-clock later on that day, Seto found a bag in his office with the Domino High School girls' uniform inside.

            "Good," he thought.  "I'm surprised that the uniforms were able to be ordered so quickly.  Also, now I'll have another chance to see Kaori…"

            He walked to her room to find the door closed, so he knocked gently.

            "Come in," said Hemera.  Seto turned the handle and entered.

            "Do you know where Kaori is?"

            "She's in the shower, but she should be out soon.  You can wait here if you'd like."  Seto sat down in a nearby chair.

            Ten minutes passed.

            "Does she always take this long?"

            "I have no idea," said the cat.  "I've barely known her for half a week!"

            Another five minutes passed.

            "I think you might want to make sure she hasn't drowned…"

            Hemera walked over to the bathroom, pushed the door open a little and walked in.

            "AHH!  HEMERA!  DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

            "KAORI!  I'M NOT GOING TO LOOK AT YOU!"

            "THEN WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

            "YOU NEED TO HURRY UP!  YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR NEARLY HALF AN HOUR…" all of a sudden, Hemera screeched loudly.  Kaori had sprayed her with steaming hot water, making the cat run out and slam the door.  A cloud of heavy steam wafted itself somewhat into the adjacent room.

            "Good grief!  That girl is psycho!  She's been in steaming water for almost thirty minutes."

            The corners of Seto's mouth tilted upwards by the slightest bit; he actually found this situation somewhat funny, ridiculous as it was.

            Finally, the water stopped running, but another five minutes past before Kaori emerged from the bathroom with a dark blue towel wrapped under her arms.

            "Hemera, have you seen my hairbrush? I thought I had brought it into the bathr-"

            There was a pause.

            "AHH!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

            "Kaori, Seto has been waiting very patiently for you for almost twenty minutes.  Here, get your robe on."

            The girl lifted up her deep purple robe from her bed and put it one.  Then, without letting anyone see her body, she took the towel off and wrapped around her head like a turban.

            "So how come you're here?"

            "I have your uniform.  You can start school tomorrow."

            "Uh, thank you."

            "We'll need to leave a bit earlier tomorrow morning so that I may enroll you."

            "WHAH!  EARLY?!"

            "Kaori, please, quiet down a bit!" said the exasperated cat.

            "It's okay.  We should leave by seven-o-clock.  Breakfast will be served at six-forty…"

            "I'LL BE THERE!!"

            Seto smiled a small close-lipped smile at Kaori.  Seeing him smile for the first time, Kaori gave an even bigger smile than she had already been smiling with making him blush the slightest bit   Hemera saw this as an opportunity to leave them alone, so she left the room to wander the mansion for a while.  Seto got up from the chair and walked over to Kaori who was sitting on her bed.

            "Here's your uniform," he said handing her the bag.  "There should be five sets, one for each day of the week."

            "Thank you."

            "You're welcome."

            He turned to walk out.

            "Uh, Seto…"

            "Hmm?" he turned around.  Kaori got up and walked over to him.

            "I probably should have said this to you a few days ago, but I never thanked you for saving me…" the girl enclosed her arms tightly around Seto and buried her face in his chest.  He could tell that she was crying by the way her breathing sounded.

            "It's okay Kaori.  You'll be safe here," he said with his arms now around her.

            When Kaori looked up, Seto caught a tear that had just begun to slide down her cheek with his thumb.  Kaori felt the warmth of his hand on her cheek and closed her eyes.  She was about to turn to kiss it when…

            "SETO!"

            "D@*^," thought Seto.  "Soi."

            "Kaori!  What do you think you are doing?" the woman demanded.  "I thought that I had told you about Seto and I…"

            Kaori tried to talk, but no words came out.

            "Leave her alone.  I was just bringing her uniform."

            "It looks to me that you were doing more than that."

            "It's my fault Soi.  I hugged him to thank him for saving me a couple of days ago and sometimes I get a little emotional in situations like that so I started crying a bit and Seto was only comforting me."

            "Comforting?  Since when does Seto comfort anyone?"

            "Apparently he did just a few minutes ago to me."

            "Kaori and Soi, you both need to understand that the event that just passed is unimportant now."  He turned around and walked away briskly.

            Soi pressed her face within an inch of Kaori's.

            "If I ever catch you with Seto in an embrace like that again, you will dearly pay!" she said through grinded teeth before she left.

            "Ooh, I'm real scared!" said Kaori before she closed the door behind her and fell to her knees, crying again.

            "I shouldn't have hugged him like that.  I mean, I guess I don't really blame Soi, because I probably wouldn't have been too happy if I had a boyfriend and saw him with another girl.  Seto has done so much for me already.  It would be ungrateful of me to get in between them.  I'm starting school tomorrow and I'm sure there will be plenty of cute guys."

            With that, she dried her tears and went to bed.

_            Disclaimer:  I do not own Mokuba or Seto (Seto by love^_^).  Kaori, Hemera, and Soi are my characters.  Thank you so much still of you are reading this!!!!!_


End file.
